Una Segunda Oportunidad
by Mente Ruidosa
Summary: Jake McCarthy despertó una tarde de verano en una cama de hospital con su memoria en blanco. No tiene idea de quién es, pero deberá aceptar el peso de la nueva Gran Profecía y asumir su responsabilidad como el nuevo líder de los semidioses, ya que se avecina la amenaza de antiguos enemigos. Sin embargo, el mayor reto al que tendrá que enfrentarse será recuperar su vida pasada.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Ser un mestizo definitivamente no es lo que más te gustaría ser.

Bueno, los poderes y las ventajas (como tener el honor de conocer a los dioses y cosas por el estilo) eran increíbles, eso sin duda. Pero no lo vale. Ser un semidiós, no es tan genial como parece. No es que uno tuviera problemas con los padres. Bien, bien… sí se tenían problemas familiares, y demasiados y muy grandes, pero esa no es la peor parte.

Lo peor de todo son los monstruos (seres de pesadilla que vienen del mismísimo infierno y te persiguen por todos lados gracias a un olor que ellos perciben y les gusta) y todo el peligro (morir y cosas mucho peores). Conforme más pasa el tiempo, se va volviendo un problema. Uno que crece, y sigue creciendo. Que con el tiempo sólo se va haciendo más grande.

Ser un semidiós no es tan genial. La mayoría de las veces estás cara a cara con la muerte, puedes incluso saludarla y despedirte con un "hasta luego", porque, no interesa cuánto te esfuerces, seguirás visitándola. Esa es una especie de regla para semidioses: estar siempre al borde de una muerte trágica y dolorosa.

Percy Jackson no era la excepción.

Para él, era algo así como un muy peligroso, pero no por eso menos excitante, juego de cuatro pasos. Sobrevivir, enfrentarse a los monstruos, casi morir, y después continuar viviendo. Todo dependía de la estrategia.

El problema era que Percy no era ningún hijo de Atenea (menos mal). Ni mucho menos de Ares (lo cuál era un alivio total). Por lo tanto, él y los planes no se llevaban bien; tanto así, que cada vez que se atrevía a planear algo, las cosas salían mal. Además de que su suerte no ayudaba en nada.

Él era valiente. Todo un héroe. Nadie, ni siquiera Hércules, Odiseo, Aquiles o Teseo, habían hecho todo lo que él sí. Él era un ídolo para todos. Era querido por todos. Era amigo y salvador de todos. Era admirado por todo semidiós, por algunos dioses, e incluso se había ganado el favor de las Moiras.

Sí, las Destino, tres damas sumamente poderosas capaces de decidir el rumbo del mundo y todo el espacio tiempo, tenían cierto interés en el semidiós Percy Jackson. Desde joven, cuando fue producto del rompimiento de un muy importante juramento, las Moiras lo observaron con curiosidad y no tardaron en deducir que Percy estaba destinado a la grandeza.

Durante años, ellas lo observaron luchar con valentía. Vieron como un simple semidiós, un héroe como ningún otro, entregaba todo con tal de ver felices y a salvo a los que amaba. Lo vieron llorar, reír, lo vieron cargar con todo el peso del mundo (literalmente hablando), lo vieron enfrentarse a cosas que casi ningún héroe habría logrado sobrevivir. Y, aun así, lo vieron manteniendo la esperanza, sonriendo ante la vida y retando a la muerte con tal de proteger a los que amaba.

Y todo por los demás, nunca buscando la gloria personal, nunca persiguiendo un fin egoísta. No, tan sólo buscando el bienestar de los otros.

Percy Jackson definitivamente no merecía morir de la manera cómo lo hizo.

Las Moiras jamás habían querido ayudar a ningún semidiós, pero, después de ver el sacrificio que éste hacia y por el cual la oportunidad de vivir se escapaba de sus manos, decidieron que esta vez, por una única vez, ellas tenían que intervenir.

Por primera vez en eones, las Moiras no querían cortar un hilo.


	2. De ser un héroe y morir de pie

Capítulo I.

De ser un héroe, hacer sacrificios y morir de pie.

Percy jamás deseó ser un héroe.

Él, lo único que había deseado alguna oscura noche de verano, inclinado ante la cornisa de la ventana, rogando a una estrella, fue tener una familia. Y eso incluía protegerla y cuidarla y amarla, obviamente. Ese deseo le fue concedido. Meses después, consiguió decenas de primos y centenares de familiares… aunque también le fue otorgado un título indeseado, la admiración de todos, el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, y, por consecuencia, la vida de un héroe.

Desde los doce años hasta ese momento, nunca pudo tener un descanso. Siempre era luchar. Siempre era ver morir a alguien. Siempre era salvar a alguien. Siempre era poner la vida de alguien más sobre la de él. Siempre era enfrentarse a algo o a alguien sumamente poderoso y sumamente mortal. Siempre era sacrificarse. Siempre era casi morir.

Percy jamás deseó eso. Jamás deseó ser admirado por niños pequeños y llenos de ilusiones. Jamás deseó ser reconocido entre romanos y griegos como un líder. Jamás deseó vencer todas aquellas criaturas ni sobrepasar todos aquellos retos. Jamás deseó vivir teniendo que perder y sacrificar. Jamás deseó tener que morir.

Pero Percy nunca sintió ningún rencor a eso. Más bien lo aceptó con honor, se acostumbró a ello, porque desde un principio, él entendió que lo correcto era hacer todas esas cosas, pero, si lo pensaba, si se ponía a reflexionar todo lo que hubiera querido tener para su vida…

Como Annabeth, por ejemplo. Cuando la primera guerra terminó, él había deseado poder disfrutar de su vida. Quizá no como un adolescente normal, pero sí como un adolescente: tener citas con su novia, ir a algún baile con ella, verla ser feliz, verla convertirse en una de las mejores arquitectas del país, ir con ella a la universidad. Incluso había pensado en matrimonio. Si, matrimonio. Debería considerarse una locura a la edad de diecisiete años, pero, después de casi morir un millón de veces, las cosas pueden diferir.

A lo lejos, Percy notó un aura verde, un aura fuerte y poderosa. Algo antiguo. Era nada más y nada menos que el poder de Gaea, despertando. Ella sonreía. Veía a los siete semidioses casi con dicha, a sabiendas de que tenía veinticinco opciones para elegir a sus dos sacrificios. Ella se burlaba de todos ellos. Se burlaba porque ella sabía que ninguno tenía escapatoria. Se burlaba porque era el fin de todos.

Annabeth, a su lado, se estremeció. Eso sacó a Percy de sus pensamientos. Se encontraban en Grecia, en el Olimpo. Iban a enfrentarse a Gaea, una primordial enormemente poderosa y completamente desquiciada que intentaba destruir a los olímpicos, y con ello, destruir al mundo. Y ellos tratarían de vencerla.

Percy no sabía que estaban pensando los demás. Pero, por su parte, él estaba más que seguro de que era demasiado imposible para ellos salir vivos de ahí.

Ellos, todos sus amigos, su casi hermana, su novia, él mismo, estaban destinados a una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Entonces, casi de inmediato, Percy supo lo que haría. Lo había sabido desde el principio de su misión.

De los siete héroes del Olimpo… sólo quedarían seis.

Porque él moriría. Se sacrificaría. Lo haría por ellos. Para que tuvieran la oportunidad de salir vivos de ese lugar, para que tuvieran la oportunidad de sobrevivir, de seguir disfrutando de la vida. Una oportunidad que él ya no tenía.

El problema era Annabeth. Tener que dejarla… Percy intuyó que ella desearía más el morir a su lado que apartarse de su lado. Eso podría considerarse dulce, hasta romántico. Pero Percy, justo en esos momentos, lo consideraba estúpido viniendo de una inteligente hija de Atenea. Si ella no se iba, si ella se quedaba… Percy no podría soportarlo. Se vería obligado a luchar con todas sus fuerzas, se vería obligado a sobrevivir con tal de evitarle un sufrimiento más a su novia.

Y esa no era una opción.

Él no iba a sobrevivir. Su muerte costaría la vida de todos los demás.

–Lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas?– la voz de su novia era apenas un murmuro lleno de inquietud–. No nos separaríamos otra vez. Nunca más.

Claro que él lo había prometido. En el momento cuando ambos habían caído. Percy le había dicho que no estaba dispuesto a perderla y que estarían juntos hasta el final. Lo que ella no había notado era que Percy se refirió a su final, no al de ella ni al de ambos. Percy jamás lo hubiera permitido. No lo iba a permitir.

Todo el mundo veía a Annabeth como la guerrera, como la luchadora, la astuta hija de Atenea, la vencedora de Cronos, la que engañó a Aracne. Sólo Percy veía más allá. Percy veía a una artista, a una chica con el sueño de crear algo eterno.

Annabeth podía ser la mejor en las batallas, la más inteligente, la más rápida en crear planes y construir estrategias. Pero ella no estaba hecha para la guerra. Ella era fuerte más no inquebrantable. Ella no estaba hecha para ver a la gente, en especial a sus seres queridos, morir. Annabeth siempre fue demasiado soñadora. Siempre creyendo que todo saldría de acuerdo a sus planes… su defecto fatal podía ser el orgullo pero Percy sabía que ella pecaba de ingenua.

–¿Percy?– insistió ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

–Te amo, nunca lo olvides– susurró Percy, besándola suavemente.

Annabeth sonrió levemente. Ella no pudo notarlo, no pudo entenderlo. Pero Percy estaba diciéndole que ahora ella ya tenía una muerte más por la cual llorar.

Alrededor de todos ellos se encontraban los demás. Hazel y Frank hablando en voz baja, con él abrazándola y ella asintiendo levemente, como si él la estuviera consolando. Jason y Piper, apenas terminando su beso. Leo sonreía débilmente, casi con amargura, mirando fijamente un hilo plateado atado en su muñeca.

Percy estuvo a punto de ir con ellos, de cuando menos advertirle a Jason de su plan y pedirle que cuidara de Annabeth, de agradecerles a todos sus amigos por todas las memorias y los buenos momentos juntos. Le hubiera gustado pedirle a Hazel y a Piper que encontraran a alguien más para su novia, por muy difícil que la idea le resultara.

Pero no pudo hacerlo. La tierra comenzó a temblar, y de ahí, justo en el centro, en medio de un agujero de lodo, salió la Madre de la Tierra.

–Gaea– murmuró Leo entre dientes, había tanto odio y rencor en su voz que Percy casi pudo adivinar el fuego que emanaba de sus manos.

Gaea rio. Su cuerpo no era sólido, sino que apenas podía vislumbrarse una figura alta y esbelta, consistente de pura tierra y polvo. Su rostro estaba cubierto con el mismo velo de siempre, pero, a través de él, podían apreciarse esos grandes y antiguos ojos verde jade, y esa sonrisa tan maquiavélica de siempre.

–Oh, pero si es nuestro pequeño héroe, el nuevo preferido de la reclusa– se burló con toda soltura posible. Leo retrocedió de inmediato, como si hubiera recibido una bofetada–. Lamentarás haber arruinado esa parte de mi plan, pequeño duende.

–Aquí la que lamentará algo serás tú– declaró Jason. Su voz imponente, como la de cualquier hijo de Júpiter y pretor romano–. Lamentarás el haberte metido con cualquiera de nosotros, Gaea.

Percy no podía hablar. Por primera vez en su vida, Percy sentía miedo. Estaba aterrorizado. Y era una sensación nueva para él. Había hecho frente al dios de la guerra y al rey del Inframundo siendo un novato. ¡Maldición! Había luchado contra el mismísimo Cronos, el titán mayor de todos, y había visto al Tártaro en todo su esplendor. Pero Percy jamás había experimentado esa sensación de tanto pánico y terror como en ese momento.

Nadie parecía comprenderlo. Nadie parecía notarlo. Gaea estaba diferente. Tan cruel, tan desquiciada y tan horrorosamente bella como siempre, pero, mucho más viva que de costumbre. Más poderosa. Mucho más invencible.

¿Acaso nadie se daba cuenta? ¿Nadie sentía el enorme y oscuro poder que provenía de la primordial? ¿Acaso nadie podía verlo?

Una mirada le bastó a Percy sus sospechas. Ninguno de ellos lo sentía. Ninguno de ellos podía notarlo, no podían ser capaces de ver la poderosamente oscura energía que emanaba del ser delante de ellos. Al menos no por completo. Ellos parecían ver sólo una pequeña parte de su poder, pero ninguno parecía notar su inmensidad. Demasiado poder. Demasiada oscuridad. Ninguna posibilidad.

–El miedo huele tan maravilloso– se jactó la primordial, su voz suave y pesada, como si aún siguiera dormida–, veo el atractivo de tener un cuerpo con tantos sentidos despiertos… No me equivoqué al elegirte para mi sacrificio, querido.

Percy alzó su espada.

–Antes muerto– amenazó con voz potente.

Los demás sólo miraban. Después comenzaron a sacar sus armas y evaluar de qué manera podrían vencer. ¿Por qué seguían ahí? _Corran, sálvense,_ Percy quería gritarles, lanzarlos lejos con tal de que se mantuvieran fuera de peligro.

–Oh, querido, pero obviamente vas a morir primero– le dijo Gaea antes de disolverse en medio de una risa–. Tu sangre es lo único que necesito.

Todos se unieron en un círculo, con tal de ver a todos lados. Hazel con su espada, Annabeth con su daga, Jason con su lanza, Frank con su arco… Tan ingenuos todos, creyendo que tenían una oportunidad.

–¡Percy!– escuchó a lo lejos antes de poder reaccionar.

Una extraña fuerza lo hizo retroceder con furia unos cuantos metros. Cayó de espaldas en medio de un gruñido frustrado, odiaba ser alzado por los aires. Percy alcanzó a ver la mirada aterrada de todos antes de que un muro de piedra se alzara ante él con una rapidez impresionante.

Estaba rodeado. Estaba solo.

Entonces apareció ella, y se veía más imponente que nunca.

Los verdes ojos de Gaea se calvaron sobre los de Percy. Él fue capaz de ver todos los horrores que le deparaban si se dejaba vencer. Él pudo notar como el miedo comenzaba a crecer, pero se obligó a moverse. No caería sin luchar.

–Es momento de tu fin, Perseo Jackson– murmuró, sacando una espada del aire. La hoja era delgada y fina, con un resplandor verde. Gaea lo miró como pensando si Percy merecía morir gracias a un arma como esa–. Has escapado ya tantas veces de la muerte… te has burlado de muchos seres superiores a ti, incluyéndome…– su sonrisa se volvió cruel y desquiciada–. Es hora de que pagues. Es hora de que sufras por todo lo que has hecho.

Ella se lanzó sobre Percy sin ceremonia alguna. Él intentó retener su ataque usando su espada, pero dio lo mismo que si no hubiera hecho nada. Terminó estrellándose contra otro muro de piedra.

Gaea rio triunfante.

Percy se levantó con esfuerzo. Él sabía que moriría, y que era su fin, y que rompería mil y un promesas a todos sus amigos, conocidos, familiares y demás. Pero si todo iba a acabar, Percy iba a hacerlo de manera correcta. Su vida terminaría con él de pie, justo como los héroes. Él no iba a caer de rodillas.

Percy se concentró y tomó a _Contracorriente_ entre sus manos. Apenas y pudo pensar en los gruñidos de unos monstruos lejos de donde ambos luchaban, su único propósito era esforzarse al máximo con tal de asegurarse de que esa loca nunca más volviera a la vida.

–Luchas bien, Perseo– tuvo que admitir la primordial, con un tono lleno de desdén y arrogancia–. De alguna forma, te has ganado tu muerte en mis manos. Siéntete honrado, ni siquiera esos Olímpicos han obtenido tanta atención de mi parte.

Percy respondió con otra estocada fallida.

Iban parejos. Golpe, esquivez, golpe, bloqueo, golpe. Casi como si un semidiós y una primordial tuvieran la misma fuerza, la misma oportunidad de una victoria. Pero Percy no era ningún idiota. Pues él sabía que, mientras él hacía uso de todas sus fuerzas, Gaea sólo estaba jugando, disfrutando de verlo caer finalmente.

Siguieron luchando. Sus instintos los guiaban. La energía de Percy comenzaba a abandonarlo, pero él mismo se obligó a continuar.

–Tu sangre es tan poderosa– siseó Gaea en frente de su rostro.

Ambas espadas estaban peleando en frente de sus narices. Percy gruñó antes de intentar otra estocada, sólo para que ella lo bloqueara con rapidez y sin ningún signo de cansancio. Gaea puso su espada en el cuello de Percy.

–No tienes idea del valor que tienes, pequeño semidiós– le escupió ella con voz molesta–. Todavía no puedo creer que un semidiós, un asqueroso mortal, luche contra mí. ¡Contra mí, una primordial de la tierra!

Percy vio su oportunidad. Escuchó la voz de Luke, su antiguo instructor, ordenándole que actuara. Percy obedeció. Alcanzó a acorralar la espada bajo su propio peso, y, después de girar el brazo, logró tomarla, desarmando a Gaea.

Ella gruñó y antes de que Percy lo evitara, la espada se desvaneció y apareció una vez más entre sus manos. Él suspiró pesadamente antes de volver en guardia.

Pero Gaea parecía haberse cansado de jugar.

De la boca de la primordial salió un grito de guerra estruendoso, tan alto que seguramente se había escuchado hasta el Campamento Mestizo. Con una mirada furiosa y dagas saliendo de sus ojos, la primordial se abalanzó sobre Percy con el fino propósito de atravesarlo con su espada.

Percy alzó su propia espada. Logró por poco bloquear la estocada, pero esta venía tan fuerte que lo obligó a chocar de espaldas contra el gran muro, con la espada de la primordial empujando con fuerza. Aun así, no iba a dejarse vencer.

Gea le sonrió dulcemente. Casi con lástima.

–Tu sangre me ayudará, me hará más fuerte, me dará más poder– amenazó la primordial entre dientes. Percy se sorprendió al ver que ella batallaba para vencerle–. ¡El Olimpo será nuestro! Y lo único que necesito hacer es matarte.

Percy solo pudo sonreír. Sonrió a pesar de estar a punto de morir.

–Dulces sueños, Gaea– le deseó Percy a su contrincante antes de girar su espada, y atravesar la cintura de la primordial con su fiel _Contracorriente_.

La mirada de la primordial no tuvo precio. Fue atemorizante, satisfactorio, y horripilante. Antes de que se escuchara cualquier cosa, los ojos verdes de la primordial se apagaron. Ya no eran tan intensos, ya no se veían tan valientes. Después, toda la figura difusa de Gaea desapareció, integrándose a la tierra misma en medio de un silencio sepulcral.

Percy se permitió a sí mismo respirar con total alivio. No tenía la menor idea de cómo, pero había vencido a su rival. Él seguía vivo. Los demás estaban a salvo.

El muro cayó, fue como si nunca hubiera existido.

A lo largo del lugar había polvo y restos de monstruos por doquier. Annabeth recién acababa de terminar con el último perro del infierno.

–Percy– sonrió ella levemente, en medio de un suspiro lleno de alivio.

Su sonrisa era tan hermosa. Sus ojos también. Ella era toda belleza.

Eso fue lo último que pudo ver antes de sentir como su alma se partía en dos.

No supo cómo. No lo entendía. De un momento a otro, una especie de aura todopoderosa, de color verde jade, con unos ojos marrones llenos de odio y rencor, se plantaron frente a él. Entonces sintió un dolor más allá de lo imaginable, de tal magnitud que cayó al suelo en medio de un grito de agonía.

Después, se encontró en el centro de un círculo.

Ya no había monstruos, ya no había peligro. Ya todos estaban a salvo.

Él había muerto. Él había cumplido con su deber.

Porque Gaea lo había elegido. Y Percy supo que no podría escapar esta vez.

Porque todo aquello a lo que se había enfrentado, todos aquellos monstruos, dioses, titanes y gigantes que un semidiós cualquiera no hubiera podido sobrevivir, posiblemente toda su vida, todos sus grandes logros, todas sus caídas y sus victorias, lo habían conducido ahí. Todo lo había preparado para ese final.

Porque Gaea era la tierra misma. Alguien imposible de matar puesto que con ella moría la tierra. Gaea era imprescindible para la vida, ella no podía ser vencida.

Esa era su meta final. Ese era el límite de Percy Jackson.

Y si había que ser sinceros, sí, él se sentía honrado. Porque Gaea lo había elegido, no para que se uniera a ella, no para que la apoyara en su venganza, sino para que Percy muriera en sus manos, a sabiendas de que ella ganaría.

Percy hizo todo lo que los demás le dijeron que hiciera.

Percy fue el héroe que todos pidieron y que todos necesitaron.

Percy nunca se rindió. Luchó hasta caer. Lucho hasta el final. Hasta su final.

Era una muerte a la cual Percy Jackson había estado predestinado desde siempre.

Porque así era como los grandes héroes caían siempre. Luchando y derrotando al mal. Sacrificándose por los demás. Brindándole honor a su título. Porque así era como los grandes héroes debían morir, justo como lo que eran: siendo héroes.


End file.
